All Around Us
by SharpayRocksTheStage
Summary: Troy Bolton never expected Sharpay Evans to walk into his office. Especially to ask him to marry her. TROYPAY
1. Trailer

"All Round Us" Trailer

**Opens up on the back of a blonde girl walking.**

**She walks into the elevator and turns around. **

**It's Sharpay Evans.**

**Screen goes black and you hear a voice-over of her saying:**

"_**People say only one out of a million people make it in New York. Well, I just happen to be that one person."**_

**Next shot is of a back of an office chair.**

**The phone rings and the chair turns around to see Troy Bolton.**

**Screen goes black and you hear a voice over of him saying:**

"_**I am Troy Bolton. This is Bolton Agencies. What I say…goes."**_

**You see a montage of Sharpay walking through glass doors and Troy hanging up the phone and turning around to watch a basketball game. Sharpay walks into his office and stops. He says **_**"I'm busy." **_

"_**So, I see you're still an asshole."**_

**Troy turns around and sees Sharpay standing in his doorway leaning against the doorframe.**

"_**Sharpay Evans?"**_

**He stands up and moves closer to her. She walks in and closes his door.**

"_**The one and only."**_

"_**After all of these years, you just decide to walk in and say hello?"**_

"_**Not exactly. I believe that you and I can help each other."**_

**Screen cuts to black.**

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

"_**I need to prove to my parents that I've actually done something with my life. I need you to pretend to be my husband."**_

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

"_**It's no secret that we've been going downhill. I need someone that will wow everyone."**_

**In that same shot, Sharpay says **_**"Well than it's a good thing we're on the same page."**_

**All Around Us**

_**Coming Soon**_

*Please read and review to tell me whether I should write this story. Also, if you have any ideas. Toodles!

-Haleigh-


	2. That's Exactly What I'm Saying

**Hey you guys! Sorry for being a super awful author lately but my ADD has been really bad and I can't sit at a computer for as long as I used to be able to. Anyway, I am back and active! I really hope you enjoy this story and please R&R!**

**Fun Fact of the Day - The name really has nothing to do with the story; I took it from a song off of the LOVE ACTUALLY soundtrack. **

**Chapter 1**

New York City at Christmastime is the nicest time of the year, but as a certain blonde woman walked through the streets today, the air seemed to have a special icyness to it. Meet Sharpay Evans. The new face of...the world. Her face, it seemed, was plastered everywhere; magazines, billboards, jumbotrons, etc. Why, you ask? Sharpay Evans, in a single year, won two Grammy's, and Oscar, a MoonMan, and three Tony's. She was definitely kicking ass and taking names.

Usually, Ms. Evans, in her free time, would be caught at a spa or jet-setting with one of her famous co-stars. But today was special. Today, Sharpay had a plan. Today, Sharpay was on a mission.

Basically running through the streets of New York to reach her final destination, the blonde beauty attracted many stares from onlookers around her. Ignoring every fan that called out for an autograph or a picture, Sharpay Evans finally reached her destination: a tall, glass building that stood high in the middle of downtown. The door was opened by a kind man for her and her heels _click clacked_ in the lobby on her way to the elevator. Once on, Ms. Evans punched the button for the twenty-third floor and began the impatient ride up.

Troy Bolton, owner of Bolton Agencies, had been doing the same thing all day that he usually does. Nothing. What does nothing consist of, you ask? Basically, he watches re-runs of old basketball games and interviews someone every once and a while. That's the life... While watching his senior year playoff game from high school, he heard the faint ding of the elevator and just decided to ignore it . He heard a series of _click clacks_ get louder and louder and then suddenly stop near his office. Someone cleared their throat behind him. "I'm busy." he barked lazily.

"So, Bolton, I see you're still as much of an asshole as you always have been." The voice from the doorway said matter-of-factly.

"Sharpay Evans." Troy said as he spun his office chair around slowly. "What the hell are you doing in my office?"

"Nice hospitality Bolton. What? It's been almost five years and that's what I get? No hello?" Sharpay was smirking to herself, but Troy didn't say anything. He kept looking her up and down. "Fine. I'll tell you why I'm here." She walked closer to him and sat down at one of his desk chairs. Troy noticed the denim cut-offs she was wearing ride up even further up her leg. Only then did he realize what shirt she was wearing.

"Nice shirt Evans." Troy slightly smiled to himself. Sharpay was wearing a AC/DC long-sleeved t-shirt that Troy had bought her when they went to the concert freshman year of college. "Trying to win me over for this seemingly devious plan you have?"

"It actually didn't even cross my mind when I put it on this morning... And my plan isn't devious; it's fool-proof." She paused for a minute to re-gather her thoughts. "I believe we can help each other."

Troy looked at her skeptically. "In what way?"

"Look, it's no secret that your company has been losing a lot of business and talent lately. What do you need to get it going again?" Sharpay leaned back into her chair.

"A bank loan?" Troy said with a confused look on his face.

"No Troy! You need me!"

"What? I need you?"

"Yes. You need a star to sign with your agency. I just happen to be the biggest star in New York and Hollywood right now, and I'm looking to sign with an agency."

"That sounds like a good plan, but what do you get out of this deal?"

"I need you to pretend to be my husband." Sharpay said just as Troy was taking a drink of his coffee.

Almost spraying his drink everywhere, Troy responded, "Excuse me? Your husband?"

"Yes."

"Are you pranking me, or something? 'Cause this has got to be a joke." He said chuckling. Then he realized the serious look on Sharpay's face. "Are you really serious?"

"Completely. I'm not asking you to actually marry me; I already have a ring and everything." she paused briefly and proceeded. "I'm going home to my parents this year after not seeing them since Christmas of my freshman year of college. When I talked to them on the phone last night, I kind of told them I was married. They asked who and I told them they would just have to wait until Saturday to find out. Then I got to thinking about people who would give up their Christmas to hang out with me; um... no one. Then I remembered you. I know your parents still live down there and I figured you would be going down to visit them for the holidays anyway." Sharpay was talking so fast that Troy could barely understand her through his state of shock he was still experiencing. Troy had to slightly raise his voice.

"Sharpay! Stop talking... Now!" Sharpay shut up and he continued. "So, you're telling me that if I go to Albuquerque with you for Christmas and pretend to be your husband, you will sign with Bolton Agencies?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

**Alright everyone, that was the first chapter of All Around Us! Woo Hoo! R&R to tell me what you think of it so far!**

**-Haleigh-**


	3. Everything changes Mrs Bolton

**Chapter 2**

_Hey Sharpay, it's Troy. I think I'm outside your house, but as usual you aren't answering your phone. So I'll just sit her and-_

"Hey!" Sharpay Evans opened the front door of Troy's car and slid into the passenger side, cutting Troy off from his still continuing voice mail.

_Oh, well you just got in the car so I guess I'll hang up now.. Bye!_

"Were you seriously just leaving me a voice mail as I got into the car?"

"Well ya! I was trying to see where you were."

"God you are impatient." Sharpay sighed and buckled her seat belt. She looked up at Troy to see him smiling at her amused. "I'm sorry. It's been a busy morning."

"It's ok. I just don't want to be late for our flight...honey." he put his sunglasses on, smirked at her and drove off in the direction of JFK airport.

After they had parked the car and walked to the airport, they waited in line to be searched for security. Sharpay and Troy were talking mindlessly when Sharpay felt a tug on her shorts. She turned around to find a little girl staring up at her with big blue eyes. "Well hi there!" she squatted down to the girl's level. "What's your name?"

"I'm Mykaela. Are you Sharpay?"

"I am! What can I do for you?" Sharpay picked the little girl up and slung her on her hip. Just then a young woman came running up.

"Oh my god! Mykaela." she took the girl from Sharpay and was frantically checking to make sure she was ok. "Thank you so much for finding her." The woman looked up. "Oh my god. You're Sharpay Evans."

"That seems to be a big deal around here." Sharpay smirked and laughed lightly. "But yes, I am Sharpay Evans."

"I'm sorry! I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Marie St. James and this is Mykaela."

"Yes, we met." Sharpay smiled at the small girl sweetly.

"Is this your husband?" If Sharpay had a drink in her mouth, she would've spat it out everywhere.

"Umm.. This is Troy Bolton. He's... Just an old friend from high school. We're going home to see our parents for the holiday." Marie stuck out her hand and Troy formally introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Bolton." The young mother turned back to Sharpay. "If it's not too much trouble, would you mind taking a picture with us?"

"Oh, it's no trouble at all! She handed both Marie's and her own camera to Troy so that he could snap the picture. Sharpay looked over it quickly.

"You know, you've got a cutie there. She would do really well in the business." Sharpay took out her wallet. "Let me give you my phone number. Think about it and give me a call anytime."

"Thank you! I sure will!" she took Mykaela by the hand and lead her off, glancing over her shoulder every once and a while.

Sharpay turned back around to see Troy laughing. "What?"

"You need to stop thinking about work, about New York, and about this life. As soon as we hit the ground in Albuquerque, everything changes...Mrs. Bolton." They walked through the scanners and collected their things on the other side.

"Troy?"

"Yes?"

"What are we going to tell _your_ parents? I haven't seen them in years and I don't think it would be a good idea to tell them we're married." Sharpay was power walking through the airport trying to avoid another encounter so they wouldn't miss their flight.

"We'll just tell them that we're dating again or something. We really don't even have to go over there if you don't want to." Troy looked at his feet and seemed to put the subject off sheepishly. Sharpay stopped and tugged at Troy's arm.

"What do you mean? Of course we are going to see your parents Troy! It's Christmas! Why don't you want to?"

"Well, I haven't been home since freshman year."

"Well, neither have I! There, all better." Sharpay smirked at Troy and patted his shoulder gently. Troy opened his arms wide, jokingly trying to hug her.

"No! Troy, no! Do not! You're going to squish me!" Sharpay screamed as she ran down the terminal hallway, attracting many stares. Troy finally caught up with her however and spun her around, Sharpay still screaming. Her put her down in front of him, but still very close. Blue met brown for the first time since freshman year of college. Troy began to lean down but Sharpay put her finger to his lips.

"This is a fake marriage remember. No strings attached." Although she wanted so badly to pull away, for some mysterious reason, she couldn't. She could hear cell phone cameras going off in the background. She finally got the guts to pull away. As she began walking back down the hallway towards their gate, she flattened out her supposedly "wrinkle-free" pink button up shirt and her jean shorts. She felt Troy run up behind her and she swallowed heavily. Not another word was said as they boarded their 11:30 flight to Albuquerque, New Mexico.


End file.
